


Mistress or Madame?

by queenmidalah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dominatrix, F/M, Light Bondage, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not exactly the birthday present Fíli had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress or Madame?

_"Trust me, brother! You'll **love** it!"_

Fíli wasn't sure if he was going to strangle his brother or praise him once the night was over. In that moment it was a bit of both as his hands jerked in the restraints, his fingers gripping the metal headboard as he felt warm fingers probing his ass. The heavy weight of his cock hung between his thighs, a c-ring wrapped around the base to delay orgasm until **she** was ready for him to orgasm.

"Relax," was the quiet command as the fingers at his ass paused their ministrations. "I will not hurt you."

But wasn't that the point? Wasn't the point of him coming to her was to find pleasure in pain? Of course, Fíli hadn't anticipated that his birthday present from his brother was a night with a dominatrix, but Kíli had recently started dating a girl who was into some of the heavier kink. This particular dominatrix was the roommate to Kíli's new girlfriend.

"I've not done this before," Fíli admitted. "Curiosity is one thing, but to actually experience it..."

He could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Curious over being fucked in the ass or having it be a woman doing the fucking?" she teased.

"The first," Fíli said, amusement forming. "Never dawned on me to be with a woman willing to take me with a strap-on."

He felt her teeth nip at the base of his spine. "Once I'm done, I think you'll be demanding your girlfriend take you as much as you take her," she purred.

"No girlfriend," he said quickly. "I'd never cheat on one, not even to try something new."

"Very noble," she said. "But I know the feeling. I would do the same."

"So not seeing anyone either?" Fíli asked. He tensed as one of her fingers started to push into his ass.

"Relax," she said, giving his asscheek a light smack. "And are you trying to get to know me while I am pushing my finger into your ass?"

"It's helping me relax," he admitted. "And since you didn't make me silence, I thought..." His head fell forward as she pushed her finger into him more, slowly adding a second. It was tight and unfamiliar, but it felt oddly right and could lead to an amazing feeling.

"I would be a bad dominatrix if I made the experience bad," she said, slowly spreading her fingers to stretch him. She slipped a third finger into him, slowly starting to move her hand.

"Shit," Fíli said, his fingers tightening on the headboard, knuckles white. "I... I don't... do you still want me to call you Madame?"

He could almost hear the smile form on her face as she placed her other hand on the small of his back as her hand moved slowly. "For now," she said. "We'll see after I've fuc--."

"Fuck!" Fíli cried out, his hips jerking as the tips of her fingers found his prostate. "Oh fuck... that..." He whimpered when she lightly brushed against him.

"There it is," she purred behind him. "I think you are ready." He whimpered again when her fingers slipped from his ass and he felt the bed shift. Looking back over his shoulder, he watched this gorgeous creature slipping a strap-on to fit over her supple thighs and ample hips. She had great muscles beneath the abundant curves. The complete antithesis of his brother's girlfriend, her roommate, who was more angular, lean, and willowy. 

Fíli always had preferred his women to be curvier. Breasts that would overflow his large hands, hips that would be considered child-bearing to cradle his own hips. With her long dark gold hair, this woman fit his ideal woman perfectly in looks. This woman now was a complete vision as she moved behind him. He watched her lube up the strap-on holding the base with one hand, the other holding his hip.

"Eyes forward," she commanded. He turned his head and his head dropped down again as she slowly began to push into his ass. His knees shifted automatically, allowing her more room as he felt her sink deeper into his ass until he felt the head of the strap-on against his prostate. His fingers gripped the headboard more, his cock pulsing a little in its own restraint. 

Then she began to move.

The muscles of Fíli's back bunched and shifted as the unfamiliar sensation of the strap-on moving inside of his ass filled his senses. Each time it pressed to his prostate, lights exploded behind his eyes. Before he even realized he was doing it, his hips were moving back to meet her forward motions, and low moans were slipping from his lips. 

"That's it," she said. "Faster?" 

"Faster," Fíli whimpered. Both of her hands gripped his hips and began to move faster against his. His head fell back, long blonde hair brushing along his shoulders. He felt one of her hands move from his hip to slide into his hair, before fisting lightly and tugging his head back. The additional sensation of his hair being pulled and her faster movements in his ass had him crying out with pleasure. 

His movements became erratic back to her, but the c-ring kept him from finding his release, despite the small orgasm he felt explode behind his eyes. "I need..." he whimpered, his fingers clenched.

"Do you want to cum?" she purred, still moving inside of him, but slower now.

"Please," he begged. "Please, mistress, let me cum." He had called her Madame most of the evening, but this was the first time he had fully given in and called her his mistress. He groaned as he felt the strap-on slip from his ass and her hand released his hair. He felt her hair brushing against his back as she released the pin that held the cuffs in place and eased him to his back. 

Pressing her hand against his chest, she straddled his hips, rubbing against the head of his cock with her nether lips. Moving a hand between them, she released the lock on the c-ring, freeing his aching shaft from its restraint. He barely had time to breathe with relief, needing to find his release, before she was slipping down onto him, engulfing him in her wet heat.

Leaning forward, her breasts brushed along his chest, her fingers slipping along his hands, nipping his lips. "Call me Sigrid," she whispered.

Showing a moment of his own dominance, Fíli surged upwards, taking her mouth with his. His hands moved to her hips and he began to lift her hips and pull her down hard and fast on his cock. Letting her mouth go, he shifted until he could wrap his lips around her nipple, suckling hard against her flesh. Her fingers slipped into his hair, holding him in place as she met each hard, fast thrust, with her own even with his hands on her hips.

The only noise filling the air was the slick, wet sound of his cock pounding in and out of her pussy, his growls against her breast, and her own needy moans as they fucked. Determined to see her orgasm right with him, one hand released her hip and moved between them to start rubbing at her clit. Already swollen and obviously needy, it only took a few strokes before she arched her head back and screamed his name as she orgasmed. The clamp of her pussy around his already throbbing cock sent him right over the edge with her, her own name a chant as he let go of her nipple with a wet pop to shake beneath her.

Feeling her collapse on top of him, it took Fíli a moment to catch his breath enough to speak. He managed to shift them to their sides, his body still locked inside of hers. Words weren't exchanged, but the soft smile tugging at the corners of Sigrid's lips held more promise than Fíli could ever hope for.


End file.
